Continue? Avengers Contest!
Continue? invite their viewers to create fan art for the chance to win a copy of Avengers on Blu-ray. The winners were announced on Continue?'s Facebook page. A grand prize winner was chosen and Nick, Paul and Josh each chose a runner-up. Grand Prize Winner Runners-Up Stephanie Mided.jpg|By Stephanie Mided "Paul's Pick for a prize! Super bonus points for Scarlet Spider Paul." FungusTrooper.jpg|By FungusTrooper "Nick's Pick for a prize! Classic Paul Reaction!" Sarah Thomas.jpg|By Sarah Thomas Josh's Pick for a prize! It's so good that we could see it actually happening! Also, Nite Owl II/Nick is great, Spider Josh loves it and Wonder Woman/Paul is... creepy. Entries Asa Miller.jpg|By Asa Miller Nick has so many muscles! "I squeezed every ounce of talent I have as an artist into this thing. 117 seconds of strenuous clicking. Hope you guys like it!" Austin Brimhall.jpg|By Austin Brimhall We love Captain Domerica. Andy Bahena.jpg|By Andy Bahena Super hot Josh. Brett Lewis.jpg|By Brett Lewis Josh's Spider webs can stop any woman, friend or foe... Chandler Mingo.jpg|By Chandler Mingo Josh has extra arms! Cynthia Tintis Morones Normal Boots Assemble.jpg|By Cynthia Tintis Morones Normal Boots Assemble! "Continue Brings The Beatdown!! And The Rest Of Normal Boots As Well!! It took me a while to draw this and I hope that I was able to submit this before the deadline that hasn't been made clear. I would have colored but I'm not the best at that so I chose not to risk it! Continue to do what you do, Contintue!!" Cory Butler.jpg|By Cory Butler Nick has the best three-pack ever! Daniel Manning.jpg|By Daniel Manning Nick Beast! HE'S SO FLUFFY! "Long time fan! Think the contest is a great idea, just drew what I think you guys look like haha" Faith April.jpg|By Faith April Kingdom Continue Come. "Nick as Superman, Girl Josh as Wonder Woman, and Raoul as Red Robin. Enjoy!" Henry Finnegan.jpg|By Henry Finnegan We love this original superhero creation and Josh's Devil-May-Care expression! " I'm from the Uk but I'm a big fan so thought i'd join in." Jeff Pennington.jpg|By Jeff Pennington Nick ripped his Pixies Hoodie! Check out Jeff's Web Comic! http://www.non-canon.com/ Jake Gordon.jpg|By Jake Gordon Nick Murphy... Nick Fury... I see what you did there! "I spent more time on this than I have on any test ever." Keith Bartley.jpg|By Keith Bartley Dom is always watching... Julie Okahara.jpg|By Julie Okahara This is fantastic! We love it. Great job. "i always enjoy your show ;)) and i also enjoy drawing so... here is my version of nick, paul, and josh as my favorite super heros! ink on paper with cutouts. thank you! ;))" LaMae LeDoux.jpg|By LaMae LeDoux Josh's flute! Zordom! "Starring:: Paul “RED?? EW I wanted to be green (or at least blue)” Ritchey Josh “Let me play you the song of my people” Henderson Nick “I am not an asian woman nor am I dead” Murphy Dominic “I just really wanted Dom to be here too ok” Moschitti" Mad Man.jpg|By Mad Man Man we really need a Hulk... and a a Cap... and a Black Widow... Help us Mad Man. We also could use a Jon Hamm. Make it happen. Lynn Phillips.jpg|By Lynn Phillips We can't stop laughing at this. Such a great job! "My submission for the contest, featuring the sexy sirens of Continue? Paul as Catwoman, Nick as Power Girl, and Josh as Black Canary." Logan Ortiz.jpg|By Logan Ortiz Dark and gritty. Max Roberts.jpg|By Max Roberts Nick is the happiest Hulk ever! Miguel Spain.jpg|By Miguel Spain "BIZARRO BEARD MAN! I remembered I had some old oil paints lying around so I took about 10 minutes and threw this together. I know it is crap. But #1. I have no Turpentine #2. I have no skill #3. I have no Turpentine #4. I've only painted with oils one other time. #5. I have no Turpentine #6. I usually paint with Acrylics Anyways, the quality is crap as the only way to show this is a webcam." Miguel Spain 2.jpg|By Miguel Spain "I saw someone else (Asa Miller) with some incredible artistic talent. The only problem being they have no plot to back their work. Now I HAVE A PLOT! mwahahahahaha" Michael Jordy Valdez.jpg|By Michael Jordy Valdez Josh is so fast... "I did Photoshop this and created you guys on The Sims 3, I guess this is part of the Avengers Contest. Win or lose, I had fun making this, KEEP UP THE WORK! "_"7" Monica Zabicki.png|By Monica Zabicki We love this comic. Nice job nailing how we would really react in this situation! Monica Zabicki 2.jpg|By Monica Zabicki We love this comic. Nice job nailing how we would really react in this situation! Monica Zabicki 3.png|By Monica Zabicki We love this comic. Nice job nailing how we would really react in this situation! Nickolas Jackson.jpg|By Nickolas Jackson "Nick Murphy as the most important hero of all." Rafael Fernandez.jpg|By Rafael Fernandez Thumbs up for Epic Beard and Josh creep-face. Richard L. Nisly.jpg|By Richard L. Nisly "small head Nick and big head Josh..." Rick Ferraz.jpg|By Rick Ferraz For the record, this was Luke's favorite. Nice job man! You nailed our expressions! "You three always stuck me as galactic defenders anyways. Nick as Hal Jordan Paul as Baz And Josh as Guy Gardner" Taylor M Hafer.jpg|By Taylor M Hafer Paul's chest is so buff! Terry Turtle.jpg|By Terry Turtle Great choice of heroes! The Tick/Nick just makes sense! Paul is The Shadow because he's a sneaky Italian. Josh is made out of plastic so Plastic Man is perfect! "3 of my favourite guys on the web as 3 of my favourite heroes, The Tick, The Shadow, and Plastic Man. Not sure I can win since I'm in Canada but still wanted to do this..." Wes Rothbauer.jpg|By Wes Rothbauer We love our expressions! Ooooh Wolverine!!!! "I can't draw worth a damn, so here's a mediocre photo manipulation." Liz Gera.jpg|By Liz Gera Uncanny Continue? is a comic that we'd buy and Marvel/Disney can option! Tomás Shea.jpg|By Tomás Shea We're the happiest heros ever! "Challenge accepted and completed in under 2 hours! That is how an engineering student does it son! Woo" Wesley Whiteside.jpg|by Wesley Whiteside "Hey guys, somehow you didn't see the drawing I submitted to your contest. I wouldn't have won anyways, here u go!" The Prize External Links # Continue? Avengers Contest Category:Episodes Category:Contests Category:Announcements